Sweetness
by Bree-Bee
Summary: After spending two weeks at soccer camp, Tai's craving for a special something. *Taito*


Disclaimer: You know the drill- I don't own Digimon. Or the store _Sweet Tooth_.

Yamato's point of view:

"God I've missed you!" I breathed huskily as I led Taichi into my empty apartment. He looks even better than before- his tan skin is an even richer shade of caramel, his auburn hair is even wilder, and his eyes seem to have a mischievous glint. My body wants him so badly- the two weeks he was away for soccer camp was torture!

            "What's the first thing you want to do now that you're back after two _long_, _lonely_, weeks without your boyfriend?" I ask seductively as I start planting butterfly-soft kisses along his neckline.

            "I'm going to satisfy my hunger for something my body's been begging, craving, for. I want…" he says huskily. I shiver at the sound of his honeyed voice. He leans even closer and whispers a single word in my ear- "Candy."

            I groan as Taichi laughs softly and gives me his famous, irresistible puppy dog eyes. He's such a tease sometimes. "Please Yama, please," he begs. "I haven't had any junk food in two weeks!" I roll my eyes. It's amazing Taichi doesn't get fat from the amount of food he eats. Then again, he needs a lot of energy; Tai is the most hyperactive person I know. He probably burns in an hour what the average person burns in a day.

            "You haven't had any sex in two weeks either! Don't you want to spend some time with your _boyfriend_? The one who you haven't seen for two weeks?" I inquire as I pull him into a tight embrace.

            "Please, pretty please with a cherry on top?" He pouted his perfect lips and I felt my resolve crumble. 

            "Fine, I'll take you to the candy store." A teasing grin touched my face as well. "But I get to be on top."

            Taichi nodded his consent before bolting out the door. I sigh, what have I gotten myself into?

So now we're back from our trip to the candy store _Sweet Tooth_. I'm sitting on the soft, carpeted floor of my apartment; sitting across from me is Tai, who's sorting though a pile of candy. Sorry, did I say 'pile'? I meant mountain of lollipops and chocolate and candy and fudges and caramels. I think we bought every item that had sugar as its first three ingredients. I swear, Taichi gives new meaning to a little kid in a candy store.

            Taichi purred as he popped the last piece of southern pecan fudge into his mouth, his eyes closing as the fudge melted in his mouth. I can't help but feel turned on at the look of pleasure on Tai's face. He's in absolute ecstasy.

            He opened his eyes slowly, as the warm fuzzy feeling in his limbs wore off.

            "Try some Yama," he coaxed as he offered me a lollipop. I shake my head.

            Taichi looks at me playfully before he began slowly swirling his tongue around a blowpop. I found myself getting more turned on than before. 

            "Come on Tai! Please!" I beg as he begins moving sucker in and out. A wave of crimson stained my cheeks as I felt myself get harder.

            Taichi ignores me, and continues to suck on his treat. I close my eyes as images begin to flood my mind. _Taichi, his beautiful body, glistening with sweat, his eyes glazed, his lips parted, gasping for breath…_

I shook my head roughly, trying to clear these arousing thoughts away. I couldn't take it anymore! All self-control left me. Before I could stop myself I found myself tackling Taichi to the ground.

He blinked at me nonchalantly, as he removed the lollipop from his mouth. I took this opportunity to crush my lips upon his. There was no reaction at first then Taichi parted his lips and I slipped my tongue inside. Hmmm, he tasted sweeter than usual. 

            As we break apart for breath Tai picks up a pixie stick. He pours the contents into his mouth before bringing our lips together for another hot kiss. Our tongues met, gliding and caressing, teasing, exploring; dueling for dominance, neither one winning but neither one of us really caring. 

            Taichi looks at me questioningly as I break our kiss. I ignore his gaze as I slowly unbutton his shirt and reach for another pixie stick. I gently pour the crystallized sugar onto Taichi's stomach. He gasps as I slowly begin to lick the powder off his chest.

            "How about we finish this somewhere more appropriate?" I ask as I finish cleaning up the last trace of sugar off my love.

            Tai whimpers softly as I grab his wrist and prepare to lead him into my bedroom. He grabs a chocolate bar with his one free hand. "Some say chocolate is an aphrodisiac." 


End file.
